In the Shades of Gray
by Gabesgurl
Summary: How the fate of many can change with a simple meeting. HP comes into his magical inheritance and things change. Eventual Nuada/HP slash. Don't like? Don't read
1. Chapter 1

Title: In the Shades of Gray

Pairing: Nuada/Harry (eventually)

Words without header: 2048

Authors Notes: I don't usually do these until the end, however, I know some people don't actually read them. Nuada and Nuala didn't die, I've screwed with timelines and such. Most of which will be explained later on. Takes place the summer after Order of the Phoenix.

Enjoy? Even if it is a bit clichéd. This first chapter may seem rushed, a lot of it is because I'm just trying to lay down back story before we get into the real story itself.

Unbeta'd. If anyone would like to beta future chapters let me know?

* * *

><p>Harry sneaked down Diagon Alley with his hood pulled low across his face. He wanted to keep the anonymity he currently had. Since his birthday three weeks prior he'd been staying at a muggle hotel in London and coming into the Alley daily trying to find information.<p>

Unfortunately he'd been unable to find what he needed to know so here he was, venturing into Knockturn Alley. The teen had never thought he'd be trying to get into the alley but then again his life had changed a lot in the past weeks.

He wasn't sure how he did it but he somehow cloaked himself in the shadows, nothing purposely but when he stepped back into the shaded spaces people seemed to lose him and he felt different. It was hard to explain but it seemed like the outside world was separated from him by a thin film of gray. Strange, but a very useful thing to discover.

Harry stepped into the shadows of Knockturn Alley and looked around, feeling safe which was preposterous as he remembered his first venture into this place as a naïve boy. He supposed that he had changed now though, he just hadn't realize so much. Then again, seeing your Godfather die before your very eyes is bound to make you different and make you look at the big picture.

Quickly he hurried along in his shadows to the book store he'd spied. He'd seen vague mentions of a heritage that might apply to him, he'd been frustrated when visiting his vault in Gringotts had revealed nothing. Thus, he assumed his current features were thanks to his mother? Maybe a recessive gene?

Ducking into the shop he pulled his hood down and his midnight hair fell across his cheek. It had begun growing at an alarming rate after his birthday and just brushed his shoulders. That coupled with the other very slight changes to his person is what lead him here. Sidling up to the shelves he began scanning titles, aware that the shop owner was watching him closely.

The teen was gently running a hand along the spines of the books, hoping one would jump out at him. A lot of the titles were worn and hard to read and others were new and crisp. He almost jumped when his hand fell on the dark brown binding that was worn and frayed. With trembling hands he pulled it out and stared at the cover, it only held one word, _Dökkálfar_.

He flipped through the pages, he wasn't sure what language it was but his eyes fell on a drawing and he knew the book had to be his. He tucked it under his arm and continued browsing as he thought back to the events that had led him to where he was now.

***Flashback***

He lay on his bed in his room at the Dursley's tears in his eyes. There was a hallow place in his heart that Sirius used to fill. When the veil had taken his Godfather he'd felt something, a something he hadn't even known existed, snap inside of him. Since then things had felt off kilter and strange.

The Dursley's had been ignoring him so far and he'd had a lot of time to think and think he had. As he thought back to how things had gone since he'd entered the Wizarding world he'd become aware of something he'd never seen before.

Hermione had sent him one letter berating him on being so gullible and endangering them all at the Department of Mysteries. She'd closed the letter telling him Dumbledore forbid them from writing him that summer.

Ron had been his saving grace, he'd been shocked but so grateful when his friend had continued to send him letters. Ron had been telling him any and everything he'd been hearing about the war about everything. He'd even gone as far as to tell Harry a few things he hadn't known.

The Weasley's had been urged to wait at Kings Crossing before his first year to try and get Harry to fall into friendship with them. Between himself and Ron and their many letters they'd begun seeing a pattern. Although, Harry admitted silently, Ron had been the one to point it out.

It was a very elaborate game of chess. The entire war was a huge game between Voldemort and Dumbledore. Dumbledore being the white chess master and Voldemort being the black one. More than that, for all Dumbledore's hopes of equal rights for creatures, he'd done nothing. Sure he'd hired a werewolf teacher and employed Hagrid, but beyond that he didn't seem to be trying to help especially the so called 'dark' creatures. Unless they could play a part in his war.

Then there was Harry, the ultimate pawn, being groomed to be a murderer and likely walk to his own death. A hoot startled him out of his thoughts and he glanced at the window, two owns with packages were impatiently waiting to be let in.

With a grin he glanced at the clock, he was 16 now. Opening the window he relieved the owls of their burdens and quickly gave them each a treat. He recognized Pig but he wasn't sure who the other owl belonged to.

Glancing at the package he laughed, Fred and George had mailed him something. Quickly tearing into his gifts he was shocked at what Ron had sent him, tucked in among the regular items from his mother were books on Wizarding traditions, a book on family heirs, and a book on wizarding laws and bylaws pertaining to magical creatures. Also a book on coming of age in the Wizarding world. Harry knew that 17 was a legal adult in the Wizarding world so he wasn't sure why he was getting this now. He grabbed the letter from Ron that had been included.

_Harry,_

_Hope you can use the books. It wasn't hard to talk mum into sending you her normal treats and snacks. She told me she knows that Dumbledore wants what is best for you but being alone on your birthday is never what's best when you are a kid._

_Sixteen is a big deal in the wizarding world and I got to thinking that you probably had no idea what with the nasty muggles you live with. Seventeen is when you become an adult for a Wizard or Witch but at 16 you reach magical maturity. It's different for everyone who goes through it._

_For most people it's not a huge change but for those who've got creature blood in them 16 is a big deal. The Potters are an old family Harry and I just wanted you to be aware in case your magical maturity frightened you. At the very least you'll get a power boost and that never hurts nobody._

_Things have been quiet here, I'm not sure what's up with Hermione. She doesn't seem to have caught onto the same things about the war that we have. I think it's probably best to not mention things to her for a while._

_Hope you have the best Birthday mate._

_R.W._

Harry frowned thoughtfully, he'd never heard of Magical Maturity but then again the way his life went he never heard of anything until it had happened to him. The way he hadn't known what Voldemort's followers were called or what the dark mark was until the World Cup was one that immediately came to mind. Also how he wasn't permitted to have the key to his own vault at Gringotts by Dumbledore.

He quickly started munching on a treacle tart as he opened Fred and George's gift to him. Inside he found many WWW products as well as a…. well he wasn't sure exactly what it was. It was a pendant on a chain. The pendant was tear drop shaped with a swirling design inside that reminded him of a Celtic knot.

He searched the box and gave a small triumphant shout when he found the letter.

_To our Illustrious Secret Third Party,_

_Hope you enjoy some of our newest products! We thought you could use them on the muggles! The necklace you found is our personal way of keeping you safe. It's a portkey! You wear it at all times, you hear us Harry? _

_If you ever find yourself in a jam, just grab it with your hand and say "Portus" and you'll be ever so gently dumped into the store where we will rush you to safety._

_Gred and Forge _

_P.S. Harry safety will be granted to you no matter who you are running from. Just a little something to remember ;-)_

Harry smiled and put it on and laid down with the book on wizarding laws. He'd fallen asleep quickly, not realizing that Fred and George's gift would come in very handy early the next day.

***End of FB***

Harry grinned and made his way to the shop owner with an armful of books. He'd woken the next day and had felt stronger than usual and not to mention his looks had changed.

His hair had seemed longer and darker. His skin seemed to sport a nice dark brown tan, like he'd been hanging out on the beach for too long. The most startling had been his ears and his eyes. His eyes which had been his connection to his mother had darkened considerably into a dark forest green with black rings around his iris. His ears were still their same size but had gained a very dainty appearance and were pointed on the tips.

He'd panicked. Wondering what the Dursley's, hell what Dumbledore would say about this. He'd carefully headed down to his cupboard, picked the lock and used the portkey.

The twins had been shocked to see him but had quickly sat him down and tried to calm him. Then they'd hooked him up with a place to stay in muggle London, a notice me not charm and friendly ears to listen to everything that had been going on.

Shoving his books into his bottomless satchel he pulled his hood up and stepped into the alley again. Although he was almost sure no one would recognize him he wasn't taking any chances. He let himself wander the alley for a few moments before something caught his eye, a sign that read 'Puck's Alley' and pointed down a darkened alley. He arched an eyebrow, another alley? He'd never heard of any alley's besides Diagon and Knockturn. Without another thought he faded into the shadows and made his way down the darkened path. Harry was shocked when the dimly lit shadowed path opened up into a still dark but very cheerful looking alley.

He stayed in his shadows and watched as Goblins and other creatures went about their daily business. Some of the creatures he'd never seen before and some of them looked kind of familiar too. Vaguely he was aware he was gaping but this was, fantastical. Before his eyes were things he'd read about in his fairy books and yet never seen or heard of so far. Dwarves and Banshee's were shopping alongside each other as if this were a common occurrence. There was a hag and he wasn't sure but he thought he viewed a Veela also.

This was a place Luna would love he thought as he made his way deeper into the alley and watched as small pixies flitted to and fro. He stopped in front of a window display that was filled with plants and flowers of sorts he'd never seen. Smiling he was about to continue past when he saw it, sitting off to the side of the display was a single perfect red calla lily.

He went into the shop and didn't even glance at the person working, although he was aware of eyes on him. Making his way to the display he squatted down and let his hood fall off his head. He reached out and gently touched the flower and smiled, it was alone in a pot but he decided he would definitely be buying this one.

"Mum," He whispered softly. Standing Harry cradled the flower and went to turn and gently collided with another body.

Amber eyes met verdant and the world fell away.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In the Shades of Gray

Pairing: Nuada/Harry (eventually)

Authors Notes: Wow! I was shocked at how many people subscribed! And I got reviews! I love reviews! Here's Chapter II and you find out just who was in the shop with Harry lol. It wasn't who you thought it was because I'm an evil mistress like that

There is a lot of dialogue and not much action in this one. Hope it lives up to all the story alerts I got. Please Please review if you read? I would love input on how you think it is so far. Still unbeta'd

Word Key

Astalder = Valiant One

* * *

><p>Harry's vision slowly came back and he found himself leaning against a wooden desk, lily still clutched in his hands. His brain was foggy and mushy and full. He felt like he'd just had an occlumency lesson with Snape.<p>

Blinking slowly he startled slightly when the flower pot was taken from his hands and a cup of warm tea replaced it. Wrapping his fingers around the warm cup he smiled up at the woman, Nuala, his mind supplied her name.

"I saw things about you?" He asked softly, staring into her amber eyes. He saw she was an elf, a light elf? Her brother had tried to wage war with the humans. His punishment from the Gods had been exile and being sent back in time. Nuala, wanting to be with her twin, had gone with him. That decision it seemed had saved both of their lives.

"I see a person's memories and their soul when I touch them. Usually it involves hand to hand, but you Harry are one of the special ones." Her smile was pretty, Harry thought vaguely, she reminded him of Luna.

"I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy," He started softly, looking into his tea, "My teacher tried to teach me to block my mind last year, but I'm not very good."

Nuala laughed lightly and Harry stared at her puzzled, and she sat next to him and began to explain.

"Harry, you are an elf. We don't have the ability to shield our minds. Even if you are a wizard also. Elves are very open creatures and we share things with others of our kinds in different ways than humans. That's why when you and I bumped into each other we exchanged our thoughts, memories and feelings. It was a little more powerful with you than normal but that likely is from you being a wizard also."

The emerald eyed elf shut his eyes tightly, so…. Sirius's death…. Wasn't his fault? He barely kept his tears from falling, opening his eyes once more he smiled faintly at the elf maiden.

"How could you tell what I am? I've been trying to find out for weeks." He fell silent as her tinkling laugh sounded again.

"Do you really think I wouldn't know another elf? If not by site than by feel? For all the differences between light and dark elves, you Harry, feel similar to my brother. Quiet yet always fighting for your personal beliefs and at the same time shouldering burdens that are more than you can bare alone."

He watched the blond stand and move to the door, flipping the sign to closed and then as she motioned him to follow into a door behind her desk. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, that was one of the few things he was certain of right now.

Harry followed her into a large study and watched as she pulled down books and put them in a pile. He had questions, so many questions but settled on one.

"Your brother, you and he kept touch?"

She smiled at him, seemingly pleased with his silly question, "He stops in often to bother me and whine about something. Make no mistake, Astalder[1], my brother has done some bad things. However, his heart was in the right place and he is not bad or dark inside. He just, became clouded and couldn't see for all his hatred and anger. He has mellowed in the past 100 years or so, but he will never like humans for sure."

The dark haired elf laughed and nodded, "I'm glad you have him, it must get lonely." He'd always felt distanced from people, even among other Wizards and Witches. Now it would be even more noticeable.

He jerked in shock, when his chin was gripped gently and his head tilted so he could meet the other's eyes but he still didn't tense up. Talking with Nuala was like talking with Luna, Harry was completely at ease.

"You aren't alone any longer, Astalder, unless you do not wish to be my friend?" Nuala's voice was teasing and Harry couldn't help but laugh softly. Already he felt more bonded to her than he ever had to anyone else. Not romantically but he felt like he did when he was with Ron or the twins. Completely himself for the first time in a long while.

"Ok Ok, friends?" He still couldn't shut the hopeful note in his voice on that last word and barely had time to grab the books the Elf Maiden thrust into his hands. Looking down his mouth fell open in shock, it was a history book in English, on Elflore and stories. Sliding it beneath the next book he glanced at the title, it was in another language he assumed was Elvish, and then following that was a book on learning the language.

Glancing up he met the other's sure gaze and blushed, "Are you sure I can borrow these?"

"Yes Harry, I would not have given them to you otherwise. Now why don't you go on and I'll see you in a few days?" Nuala's voice was gentle and teasing but still the Dark Elf paused.

"But I have so many questions and so much to ask." He cut himself off when she huffed and rolled her eyes and he smiled.

"You can come talk to me anytime Astalder, this is my shop and I will be here. I do want you to visit also, but right now you have some reading to catch up on."

Harry nodded and on impulse wrapped an arm around the elf maiden. "I'll see you later Nuala."

***Line Break***

The emerald eyed wizard poured over the book Nuala had given to him the prior week. He'd been back to see her most days and was quickly growing to view her as a best friend. The distinction between the type of elves wasn't much but just enough. Ljósálfar or Light Elves, called such for their light skin, light hair and light magic while Dökkálfar or Dark Elves were identified for their dark hair, dark eyes and skin, and inherent like of dark places and magic.

Through time wizards had accepted the names at face value Good verses Evil and that wasn't it at all. He also wondered how many other creatures had gotten the same treatment from Dumbledore and not just creatures. What if there were Wizards and Witches out there who were turning to Voldemort because of creature blood? Because of fear?

The book Ron had sent him had told him that while Elves were allowed seats on the Wizengamot and were allowed free reign of jobs and things in the British Wizarding world. However they were the only race that was allowed, not even Goblins who were entrusted with societies riches were allowed to sit in the counsel. This was very telling to Harry and he didn't like it one bit.

Harry was trying to figure the war out politically. Voldemort and his minions wanted to rule Hogwarts and the ministry and they wanted pureblood supremacy. Harry didn't think they wanted to do away with muggles completely but wanted a way to mark and limit how much exposure wizards came in contact with muggles. They wanted to prove that purebloods were the best and anything else was inferior and holding the ministry as theirs would do that.

Dumbledore and the Order? They wanted to stop Voldemort and keep the power they currently had. This is where Harry was confused, Dumbledore openly opposed the ministry but only in certain cases. Why weren't they using their power to change things? The Wizarding world as it was now was stagnant and unmoving, unyielding.

Why hadn't anyone tried to change things for the better, for others? Who fought for those who couldn't fight for themselves? No one that's who, and that really broke Harry's heart. The centaurs, vampires, veelas, all of them, who fought for them?

Maybe he should? Maybe that was his purpose with discovering himself as a Dark Elf with no warning? Dumbledore always said he was going to change the world, perhaps just not in the ways the elder wizard was thinking.

Unlike with Voldemort, Harry didn't think Dumbledore needed to die but he did need to retire and allow the Wizarding world to expand and grow. Allow magical beings and Wizard folks to get along. He really needed to talk to the twins, with a grin he stretched and put up the books before grabbing his cloak.

With another smile he grabbed the pendant around his neck and after a quick word he was staring at Fred and George's office. He slipped out into their shop with a smile and snagged George by the arm pulling him back into the office.

"Harry my boy! You look better every time I see you!"

As the red head hugged him tightly Harry allowed himself to relax more. He had so much to talk to the twins about, including the upcoming war and the possibility of a new side.

"Think we can get Fred to close the shop a bit? I could really talk to you."

With a wink at the dark elf George vanished into the store and Harry sat heavily in a chair. He hoped this went ok.

***line break***

He hurried through Knockturn Alley once more, the books in his arms and his cloak pulled down low. He had so much he wanted to talk to Nuala about, but those thoughts were put from his mind momentarily as he ran straight into someone as he entered Puck's Alley.

"How dare you."

The voice was cold and Harry blushed deeply only just aware that his hood had started to slip. He bent to gather his books.

"I am so sorry. I was hurrying to meet my friend and I didn't-"

"Stop with your useless apologies. Watch where you go next time."

Harry stood and watched the man walk off and only then did it hit him as his gaze followed the retreating blond why the voice was familiar. No way. What were the odds?

He grinned and couldn't help but laugh, Nuada, Nuala's brother! He quickly made his way down the alley and burnt into his friend's shop.

"Nuala! You will never guess what!" He exclaimed pulling his hood down as he turned, only to stop short. His friend stood, smiling at him mischievously and next to her wearing an annoyed gaze? Was her brother, Nuada.


End file.
